


The Journeyman's apprentice

by DiseasedBreeze



Category: Batman (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Fetish, Fingering, Fuck Train, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mercenary!Dick, Mindbreak, Renegade!Dick, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, cock riding, handjobs, noncon, possible incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseasedBreeze/pseuds/DiseasedBreeze
Summary: It's been years since Dick Grayson graduated from being Slade's apprentice to becoming Renegade, a feared mercenary in his own right but just because he's not an apprentice any more doesn't mean he doesn't still need his master for some things...
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	The Journeyman's apprentice

He hadn't been an apprentice for years now.

At first the prospect had seemed terrifying, until his master had shown him that no longer being the apprentice didn't mean he had become worthless and was going to be abandoned. Even in death his master would be his master, that was the truth he'd been shown until his panic seemed foolish in hindsight. Slade wouldn't stop being his master in the same way his mother couldn't take back giving birth to him, but he'd grown beyond a mere apprenticeship.

His younger self would have felt an unwarranted hope if he had known there was the possibility of earning his freedom, but his younger self had also hated the idea of what he'd done to earn it so his opinion didn't matter.

All that mattered was the fierce pride he had felt when Slade had let him take his first contract alone.

It had been a rush on top of the usual rush of killing to know that Slade trusted his ability so much he hadn't even _watched_. He'd been fidgeting all through the confirmation process and when he'd seen the money arrive in the bank account Slade had made for him he'd jerked off four times in front of the webcam before the buzz faded. Slade had chuckled at that, watching from across the world and slowly stroking his own cock to his apprentice losing his mind writhing on the sheets. 

No, not an apprentice any more. He'd earned a name, a REAL name from his master to be spoken alongside his own. Deathstroke and Renegade, Renegade and Deathstroke.

Dick had suggested killing Deadshot so he could be the world's second best mercenary in his place. Slade had laughed, ruffled his hair and told him the rankings were based on completed contacts not who was stronger and if he wanted to take the number two spot he'd have to work on it. 

It was a task he'd taken to with relish. His master was only one man, despite how it sometimes seemed, and there were plenty looking to hire the legendary Deathstroke who would settle for his student. It wasn't the first time he'd completed full contracts for Slade, hell, often his master's involvement had just been being there to witness it, but freedom, the freedom of knowing Slade approved of him by letting him represent him was something new. 

He was a journeyman now, he'd learn to make his own way, to build up his own reputation until he _earned_ his place in Slade's world like his master _trusted him to._

Dick hums a happy tune to himself as he makes sure his surprise is perfect. He didn't get to see his master as often now, Slade had his own contacts to complete and he trusted Dick to complete his own work without help. That was the responsibility of the journeyman; to show to all that his master's way worked, that he'd been fully trained. 

Slade had taken that part of him Dick had hidden deep down inside, the part that enjoyed the pain, that he'd told himself wasn't the real him, and shown him it was the realest part of himself.

He remembered the first time the killing felt _good._ With the serum humming in his veins he'd laughed out loud with unexpected joy.

He'd never felt happier than when his master had told him the only thing he had left to teach him was independence. Dick was his own assassin now, free to chose who he wanted to kill.

There was an excitement in looking over the contracts he'd been offered and knowing that he was the one who decided who would live and who would die.

Sometimes he'd stroke himself off to it and cum from picturing their bodies in a pile at his feet. Afterwards he sometimes sent a cheeky selfie to his master.

Sometimes Slade replied, sometimes he didn't but either way Dick enjoyed getting him riled up.

He'd had to act quickly to secure this brief window where he and his master could be in the same place without it interfering with either of their work. Dick had been permitted to set his own contracts and set his own prices and provisions. One he'd cheekily added was that if he got to work with Deathstroke he'd offer a discount. 

His master had smiled at that. It had led to many situations like this one, where in the better part of a dictatorial country he ended up sharing a hotel room with his master once again.

Dick's body is humming with eagerness as he waits for his master's return. He was permitted to screw other people but once he had the privilege he'd found it hardly worth the effort. It all felt so shallow compared to being touched by Slade, who knew his body better than anyone and to who his body was known in return. Only killing came close and even then it wasn't enough. Every time he got excited after a contract he pictured Slade's eyes on him as he touched himself.

Just thinking about him was getting him fired up with anticipation until when Slade opens the hotel room door he has to remind himself not to pounce on his master like a jumping spider. 

He instead sits back on the bed with his legs crossed neatly in front of him. He's only wearing one of the hotel towels, he had showered in anticipation of this and forgotten to get dressed in the excitement. It doesn't matter, he was going to end up naked either way. 

His master looks down at him with one icy blue eye. He's not in the armor right now (Dick thought he was sexy in the armor too but he also wants to be able to lick the sweat from his abs) but just because he's in his inconspicuous black suit doesn't mean Dick's getting what he wants. His master will give him what he feels like giving him and if he doesn't feel like sex then Dick could be naked and covered in roses all night and it wouldn't change anything.

Still he bites his lip and tries to covey being alluring with the calculated precision of a fisherman choosing a lure. 

Slade ignores him, hanging up his jacket and loosening his collar like Dick isn't there.

Dick decides to up the ante and see if Slade will let him drape himself over his master's shoulders.

He does.

Mmm master's in the mood to play, this bodes well.

Dick speckles Slade's neck with kisses as his master looks in the mirror. 

"Lose the towel." is all his master says and the towel hits the floor instantly. 

Dick waits, bubbling with gleeful anticipation as Slade takes a seat.

A barely perceptable movement is the sign for him to kneel at his master's feet and work Slade's cock free of his slacks with his tongue.

Slade offers him no help and Dick keeps his arms at his sides, not even thinking about touching himself as he sucks his master to full hardness.

Soon his master's cock is full and hard in his mouth, he could easily continue until his master's seed spills in his throat and be happy but there's another signal.

Dick licks his lips as he rises and settles in his master's lap, where he can look into his master's face as his master's hands cup his buttocks and he shifts himself, getting ready to sink down on his master's thick, fat cock. 

There's a small sound of disgust that draws both of their attention to the cage in the corner of the room and specifically the small boy within it.

He returns their gaze with disgust and contempt layered on top of a very real fear of what his captors might do to him.

A twitch of his master's hand and Dick sinks down onto his master's cock before he can think, moaning loudly with absolute sexual abandon like he's been ordered to.

He rides Slade's cock with all his heart, sinking his full body and soul into the feeling of his master inside him, pressing desperate kisses to his master's unyielding mouth that barely stifle his moans.

He rides his master hard and doesn't flinch as his master looks the boy dead in the eyes and thrusts up hard. Dick moans sharply, clutching at his master's shoulders as the ride turns into being roughly bounced in his master's lap.

The boy tries to act like he isn't bothered but his body is tied tight and there's nowhere else for him to look but at Slade's cock sheathing itself inside his captor.

'Look at him,' the older mercenary's gaze seems to say, 'he's good enough to capture you but I've reduced him to a mewing bitch and I don't even care. What could I do to you?'

The boy tries to hold his calm but its the familiar trained calm of someone who is trying to cover up his fear. He doesn't know why he hasn't been rescued yet or where in the world he is.

Slade keeps eye contact for several minutes, daring him to look away as Dick reaches another howling orgasm. Even if the boy manages to look away his hands are tied, he can't block out the sounds of his captor loudly cumming while the third man is silent.

Even orgasm doesn't slow them down, now cum is dripping down Dick thighs with every wet thrust into him and Slade still continues for a few more minutes before he breaks eye contact and looks at Dick.

"So who's the kid?" Slade asks gruffly. 

The kid's eyes widen with affronted shock that Slade doesn't know who he is.

"He's a, ah, Robin." Dick says between moans, still half lost in the pleasure of being fucked by his master. 

"I can see that." Slade punishes him with a particularly vicious snap of his hips, Dick has to clutch at him to stay on the chair. "What's that to me?"

"He's, ah, ah, Talia's!" Dick manages to moan out. Getting fucked through his refractory period and being ready to cum again was an unexpected benefit to the serum alongside his clearer thinking. "And B-Bah-Bruce's. Ah, fuck, Slade!"

The boy's eyes widen further with shock at how easily a former Robin has given up Batman's secret. 

Slade squeezes Dick's ass to encourage him. The younger mercenary arches on his lap, cum spilling from his cock as he cums. He draws in a deep breath and forces himself to keep talking. 

"But I h-heard he's not JUST Bruce's, that, that there's a little of you in him just like there's a little of you in me." Dick leans in, wrapping his arms around his master's chest in a loving embrace. "Remember how you said I would have an apprentice of my own someday?"

In that moment the world seemed to hold its breath, even the mercenary's body that had previously been shaking with pleasure goes still and tense. 

The tension breaks as Slade laughs. 

"Go ahead. Show me why he's the one you want to train and I'll see if it's worth my time to help you."

A clear flash of relief passes over Dick's face. He was hoping that his master wouldn't order him to kill the boy, he would have if ordered to, of course, but he'd have to live with knowing his choice had disappointed his master. He had been prepared to be scolded, told he was too young and naive to have an apprentice yet but he was so desperate to show his master how mature he was now and the boy seemed so perfect. A Robin just like he had been, and one already touched by death and his master's blood. It was everything he could ask for in a chance to prove how he'd grown to his master. 

He stands, ignoring the pearls of cum that spill down his thighs as he turns to the cage. The boy wriggles in his bonds, instinctively trying to back away from the attention. The naked mercenary kneels at the cage door and presses a thumb to the fingerprint lock. The cage unlocks and the boy tries to wriggle backwards again, even with the door open the cage is tight and there's nowhere to go. Dick grabs him by the scuff of the tunic and hauls him out. The boy writhes in a futile attempt to break free. 

"Stop, stop, be good." Dick scolds, forcibly repositioning the boys stiff bound limbs in a mockery of attention.

Behind the gag the boy desperately looks like he wants to bite but more than anything he looks like he wants to run.

"Hmmm." Slade's tone is unreadable. His hand darts out and grabs the boy by the chin, the boy tries to flinch back and is held in place before he can. "Physically he's acceptable at least." he chuckles and taps the gag blocking the boy's entire mouth. "Bet you wish you could spit huh boy?"

The boy feels his captor's body pressed against him vibrate with pleasure. His captor keeps shifting his weight with an almost childlike excitement.

He is uncomfortably reminded that this is Dick Grayson, former first Robin, current killer-for-hire, and the one who made that change happen is the one examining him like a side of beef.

"Scared?" Slade says like he can read the boy's thoughts. "You should be."

The boy tries to look away, to pretend he's not scared but Slade's grip tightens enough to leave bruises. 

"He's stubborn this one, needs to be taught proper _respect_."

"Yes master, of course master." His captor frowns down at him. If he wasn't being held here by force by two of the world's deadliest assassins the attempt at a look of fatherly disapproval would be almost comical.

Without warning he finds himself flipped over onto his stomach, the view of the killers being replaced by the view of the carpet. He feels his body being bent upwards and remembers the _other_ thing they said about Deathstroke and GOD NO! He squirms with all his might, screaming as loud as he can as his pants are dragged down, not stopping even when Slade gives him a clip around the ear.

"Squirmy little brat isn't he?" Slade grunts as he feels up a thigh. The boy's feet twitch in a futile attempt to kick him. He feels one of the mercenary's calloused palms stroke across his ass. "He's fighting almost as much as you did."

"Yes master..." Dick crouches to watch as the boy pointlessly writhes and his tears fall onto the carpet. 

"We'll soon fix that." The boy screams as one rough finger forces its way past his rim.

He hasn't eaten in a long time but he didn't think it was because of this. His whole body tenses as he tries to push the finger out.

Slade ignores him and forces in a second finger. The boy runs out of breath on his first scream, draws in a deep sucking mouthful of air and starts to scream again. The fingers feel so big and so thick as they press into places they shouldn't be. 

"You should be the one doing this, he is your apprentice after all." Slade says reproach fully and Dick jolts to attention. 

"Yes master, sorry master." He says and for an agonising second his fingers join Slade's, then Slade's fingers slip out and it is Dick fingering him open.

The boy whimpers and tries to pull away. He's trying to resist, to tense enough that the fingers can't move in him but the mercenary pushes them in regardless, filling him up, scissoring them so they take up even more room. He sobs at the feeling of violation. 

"Relax, it hurts less if you relax." Dick babbles, still determinedly working his fingers inside the boy.

"Let him find that out on his own." Slade tells him, looking down at the boy. 

"Right, right." The younger mercenary sounds excited.

The fingers pull out and for a second he dares to hope then something far bigger is being forced inside him. He screams, the little prep work being nowhere near enough for him to take a grown adult's cock.

"Fuck you're tight." Dick groans as he forces his way in. "Keep squeezing me just like that baby bird. I'm going to fill you up with my cum."

Dick pants in the boy's ear as he somehow manages to fit more of himself into the boy's ass. One hand roughly gropes at the boy's cock.

"Gonna teach you how to cum only from your ass being used like the slut you are, but only when I decide you can because I am the master and you, are my, APPRENTICE." He punctuates his words with thrusts, getting faster and harder as he grows. "And I, can do, what I want, TO YOU!"

Excitement takes Dick over, he's rabbiting his hips now, ignoring the sobs and wails of pain over his own pleasure. He's hunched over the boy's body like an animal, breathing heavily in his ear as with a triumphant grunt he rocks the boy's body against the carpet with the strength of his thrusts, his balls slapping against the boy's tan thighs faster and faster until with a triumphant moan he cums.

The boy sobs into the carpet and dares to hope its over when his rapist's hips twitch against him with the now loathesomely familiar sound of Slade's cock slipping inside his protoge.

"You're still too soft on him." the older mercenary grunts. "Let me show you how it's really done."

He thrusts his hips forwards, thrusting into his protege and forcing the younger mercenary to thrust forward too, into his captive. The younger mercenary moans with every sign of enjoyment

  
They don't stop raping him for hours, never seeming to tire or go soft for long.

The boy hates that the pain becomes almost familiar just as much as he hates that he's learning how to tell the different in the smell and taste and feel of their cocks.

The younger mercenary stays as cheerfully excited as a puppy as the older encourages him to be harsher and harsher until the boy losing his virginity is as brutal as the young mercenary losing his had been.

The boy is drifting in and out of consciousness, unable to tell the nightmares from reality, by the time Slade leaves. Cum, blood, snot, tears and saliva from when they replaced his gag with an open mouthed one while they fucked his throat has made a puddle under him. His limbs are screaming with so much pain he almost misses the bonds being cut.

Almost but not quite. Reserves of energy he didn't know he had surge inside him. He knows his father won't want him now he's been tainted and he can't defeat the villains who did this to him but maybe, just maybe, he might be able to die.

He moves but his muscles are stiff and frozen and he doesn't manage to take more than a step towards the window before he's caught.

Dick holds the screaming and flailing boy against his chest, unmoving even as the boy's fingers scrabble at his eyepatch in an instinctive attempt to gouge out an already missing eye.

"I am your master now, you don't need anything but me." Dick tells him. "I'm not going to abandon you like he did."

It takes hours but eventually the boy stops struggling and starts crying. Dick feels his tiny fingers clutch at his back.

He was right, the boy had been abandoned. Bruce had abandoned him the same as he had abandoned Dick but he, he was going to be the boy's master and he is never going to be alone again. 


End file.
